


Missed a spot

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kid Fic, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Parenthood, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Vic catches her daughter sneaking cookies from the cookie jar





	Missed a spot

**Author's Note:**

> Love this one so much  
> Republishing this as a single story this is too cute to not share with fellow vicley lovers

“Ellie aren’t you supposed to be in your room?”Vic asked her daughter

She heard footsteps coming from the kitchen and went to investigate them only to find her daughter reaching for some chocolate chip cookies from the cookie jar

When she turned around to face her after hearing her mother’s footsteps Elise had made a bit of a mess her face was dirty

Vic walked over to her grabbing a washcloth wiping along the chocolate that had gotten on her face “You can have a few”

“Thank you mommy I love you very very much” Elise thanked her mother with a hug

The two weren’t exactly alone Lucas had been woken up from his slumber when he heard what sounded like talking coming from downstairs so he wanted to see what all the commotion was about

Lucas snuck behind his wife planting a few kisses to her neck Vic couldn’t help the grin that slowly began to widen on her face

“I couldn’t find you”Lucas says sheepishly before eying their daughter whom sat down on a chair staring up at the two of them

“Well you found me anyways”Vic says swaying back and forth as he kept his hold on her enjoying the comfort she got from knowing he was near her

Lucas then went over to Elise bending down so he could be on her level he examined her face “You missed a spot Eggy”

Lucas grabbed a washcloth wiping at the corner of her lips when he saw a brown stain


End file.
